(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a pin platform for integrated circuit (IC), and in particular, a pin platform which can achieve high performance greenery package and at the same time, proceed to manufacture of ground wires.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown an integrated circuit 10 which is adhered onto the chip seat 12 of the pin platform 11, and after the fabrication of the wires, a packaging is provided to form into a protective housing 13. In the process of wire forming, one or more than one ground wires 14 are soldered onto the chip seat 12. Conventional material is for packaging IC contains lead, and halides which are toxic material. As a result of these toxic materials, zinc, silver and copper alloy are used to replace lead. However, the melting points of zinc, silver and copper alloy are higher than that of lead alloy and the area of the chip seat 12 is larger than the IC 10. As a result, in the entire process, the packaging material of the greenery device will be stripped as a result of temperature effect and the defect of the product causes the product cannot be utilized. As shown in FIG. 2, in order to improve the above stripping phenomenon, the area of the chip seat 22 of the pin platform 21 is reduced into an area smaller than that of the IC 20, where the smaller contact area to effectively lower the stripping phenomenon of the chip seat 22 and the protective housing 23 to achieve high performance greenery device. However, the ground wire of the IC 20 lacks the soldering wire region as a result of chip seat 22 being smaller than the area of IC, the manufacturing of soldering wires for grounding wire cannot be achieved. Therefore, the pin platform 21 will reduce the range of application and does not possess practicability.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a pin platform for integrated circuit, wherein the manufacturing process of the soldering line for floor wire can be improved and at the same time a high performance greenery package can be obtained.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a pin platform of an integrated circuit having a pin platform body including a chip seat and a plurality of leading plates having their end portions being concentrated on the chip seat and the chip seat being connected to the pin platform body via the connection plate, characterized in that the surrounding of the chip seat is provided with a framing side, and the framing side is connected to a connection plate, and the surface of the chip seat is smaller than the connection surface of the IC to be installed, and the size of the framing side is larger than the size of the connection face of the IC, thereby the ground wire of the IC is connected to the framing side.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.